Un seul et minuscule jour
by Am'die-Black
Summary: OS - Un début de noël sombre qui lentement vient à s'éclaircir...


Un seul et minuscule petit jour...

L'immensité du château se reflétait sur la surface gelée du lac. Poudlard était toujours sublime, magnifique. En fait, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer la beauté de l'école, surtout en cette période de Noël. La neige recouvrait le parc entier et le toit de pierres. Certains élèves étaient restés, mais ils étaient peu nombreux à fêter Noël ici. Beaucoup retournaient chez eux, retrouver leurs familles, leurs parents, s'amuser autour d'un bon repas composé d'une dinde, manger une bûche au dessert, se disputer pour savoir qui ouvrirait son cadeau en premier, tenter de deviner ce que les paquets contenaient. Et, d'autres demeuraient dans les couloirs vides de l'école, parce que leurs propres amis étaient retournés dans leurs foyers, parce qu'il n'y avait pas cette chaleur chez eux, cette joie de vivre. Sirius Black avait toujours détesté Noël. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en vouloir à James de l'abandonner ici. Que faisait-il sans lui ? Comment pouvait-il penser positif lorsque ses amis n'étaient plus là ? Il soupira une énième fois, assis sur les marches, observant les flocons tomber doucement. Il en saisit un au vol et le fixa longuement.

- Joyeux Noël Sirius.

Il souffla dessus et le laissa partir. Plus loin, quelques élèves joyeux s'amusaient à faire un bonhomme de neige. Il les regarda avec un sourire mélancolique et ses yeux se détournèrent pour se poser quelques mètres plus loin ou, son propre bonhomme, fabriqué avec les Maraudeurs, trônait. Il n'y avait pas à dire : C'était le plus beau, fait avec amour et acharnement. Il avait été le témoin d'une véritable guerre entre les Pottergrow et les Blackupin, deux féroces équipes qui s'étaient affrontées, à feu et à sang, boules de neige contre boules de neige. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul véritable vainqueur : Le rire. Sirius se leva et entra dans le hall, complètement gelé. Il se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, rapidement, afin de les réchauffer. Son souffle laissait échapper de la buée. Il se rendit dans la grande salle pour admirer une fois de plus le merveilleux décor, il fallait avouer que cette année, ils s'étaient surpassés. Des paillettes dorées tombaient du ciel magique, mélangées à de la neige. Les boules accrochées au sapin tournaient sur elles-mêmes, inlassablement. Des pères noël, installés sur leurs balais volants, traversaient la grande salle d'un bout à l'autre en chantant un « oh, oh » enjoué. Les guirlandes, multicolores, tenaient toutes seules, comme suspendues dans les airs. Alors qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Le jeune Black, surpris, se tourna et fit face à sa directrice de maison. Étrangement, elle souriait. Pourquoi cette fête rendait-elle tout le monde agréable ?

- Vous n'allez donc pas ouvrir vos cadeaux monsieur Black ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas de cadeaux, professeur.

Minerva Mcgonagall, bien que touchée par son ton si résolu, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Monsieur Black, me traiteriez vous de menteuse ?

- Bien sur que non, madame.

- Alors je vous ordonne d'aller ouvrir vos présents ! Je refuse de voir cette pile entassée plus longtemps au pied du sapin des Gryffondors, qui sait ce que monsieur Potter a encore eu comme idée désastreuse !

Sirius sembla étonné par son attidude, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et, pour la première fois de leur vie, ils échangèrent un sourire, pas désespéré, ni las, ni forcé, un vrai sourire. Il planta son professeur sur place, détalant rapidement, criant un **« merci ! »** qui résonna aux oreilles de Minerva McGonagall et étira à nouveau le coin de ses lèvres. Le jeune Black ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le sapin, fixant la pile de cadeaux avec un air émerveillé. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne rien attendre de personne en ce beau jour alors qu'au fond, il savait que ses meilleurs amis faisaient toujours un geste. Un geste qui le touchait. Il arracha le papier cadeau sans la moindre culpabilité et ouvrit la première boîte, accrochant son regard sur une magnifique gourmette en or gravée **« S & J »**. Retenant son émotion, il décacheta la petite enveloppe et en sortit un mot, bref mais clair :** « Pour que tu m'oublies jamais tête d'andouille farcie, Joyeux Noël ! Jamesie »**. Sirius éclata de rire, son moral était remonté en un éclair. James, même à distance, avait ce don pour le requinquer. Il fut heureux de se retrouver face au légendaire album photo de Peter, qui s'amusaient à immortaliser leurs dernières bêtises et, après chaque fêtes se justifiait par un **« ouais mais sinon j'ai pas d'idées moiiiiiiiiiii »**. Et, il termina par le livre (évidemment), offert par Remus. Cependant, c'était un livre parfaitement adapté au jeune Black, il se nommait **« Milles et une conneries, parce que quand y en a plus, y en a encore »**. Il sourit doucement et resta assis là, près du feu, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais, ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un petit paquet, minuscule, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça m'aurait étonné que James ne m'offre pas un truc débile en plus...

Il l'ouvrit et, étonné, y trouva une petite licorne en fer forgé. Surpris, il la laissa tomber sur le tapis et regarda attentivement autour de lui, soupçonneux. Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût... Une enveloppe lui faisait à nouveau face. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'efforça d'agir.

**« Joyeux Noël quand même...**

**R.A.B »**

Ému, blessé et énervé. Voilà les émotions qui le traversèrent en à peine une demi seconde. Pourquoi son frère jouait-il ainsi ? L'avait-il aperçu, seul, en train de broyer du noir ? En quoi était-ce drôle ? Son but était-il de l'achever un peu plus, de l'enfoncer encore ? Enragé, il se leva, serrant fort la lettre dans sa main, comme s'il avait voulu la briser. Il n'avait pas le droit et il allait le payer, parole de Black. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle commune, et, dans les escaliers, faillit s'écraser sur quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Sirius...

- Ça t'amuse ?

- Non.

- On dirait.

- C'est que tu ne me connais pas. Devrais-je être surpris ? Répondit amèrement son petit frère .

Leurs yeux, si identiques, s'accrochèrent. La lueur sombre dans le regard de Regulus s'était intensifiée avec le temps. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer sans un mot durant ce qui sembla être une éternité.

- Je vois que tu es seul. Souffla Regulus dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Et ?

- Je le suis aussi.

- Comme la plupart du temps, non ?

- Mon cadeau t'as plu ? Répondit simplement le plus jeune, détournant la conversation.

Il ne le regardait même plus, fixant ses yeux sur un point invisible et Sirius se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison. Mais qui, dans sa famille, n'était pas fou ? Même lui il l'était, à sa manière. Il s'assied à ses côtés, restant silencieux un petit moment puis leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Je l'ignore.

- Si, il t'as plu. Tu ne veux pas le dire mais au fond, tu as repensé à tout ce que nous avions partagé avant, pas vrai ?

- En quoi le passé est-il important, Regulus ?

- Les temps changent mais les souvenirs restent.

- Les GENS changent.

- Peu importe cela revient au même.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te donner toute cette peine. Conclut Sirius en se relevant d'un bond.

Il descendit les escaliers sans se retourner, continuant son chemin. Le geste de Regulus l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Pourquoi lui offrir cette licorne qu'ils se disputaient tant lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ? Pourquoi le replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux et lointains ? Des souvenirs qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être ? Sirius soupira. Il était retourné dehors, sur les marches, incapable de réfléchir correctement. A quoi servait-il de se faire du mal réciproquement, sans arrêt, continuellement ? C'en était épuisant à force. Aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de ça, et encore moins Sirius. Il avait assez de prises de tête, il avait déjà ses parents, c'était largement suffisant, il n'avait pas envie d'y ajouter Regulus, il voulait juste continuer de vivre en l'ignorant. C'était tellement plus simple d'oublier qu'on avait aimé. Ça avait fonctionné, inutile d'inverser le cours du temps. Il sentit une présence et quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés. Un soupir résonna.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je sais que je t'ai blessé et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu faire. Je suis simplement bien trop maladroit...

L'éternel silence qui s'était installé entre eux au fil des années reprit sa place et ses droits, le mur invisible qui les séparait refaisait constamment surface, à chaque tentative de discussion. Regulus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son frère ne le regardait même pas, il ne réagissait pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas par méchanceté, Sirius s'était juste habitué à son absence, à être seul. Seul contre tous. Alors comment lui expliquer ? Comment réussir à lui parler ?

- Sirius...

L'aîné soupira et tourna ses yeux vers lui, une lueur d'incompréhension était visible. Il ne saisissait pas le sens de cette démarche, elle chamboulait tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre en place, son armure, son bouclier, toute cette solide carapace que les années de disputes et de souffrance avaient créées.

- Je... j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui... Murmura Regulus.

Il baissa les yeux et détourna la tête, plus honteux que jamais. Il était tellement égoïste. Jamais il n'avait défendu Sirius contre les reproches incessants de leur famille, il s'était tût parce qu'être le préféré et le chouchou le rendait fier. Mais en quoi pouvait-il être fier ? Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un sale trouillard qui craignait d'être seul, qui avait peur de tout et admirait son grand frère au fin fond de son être. Il n'avait rien fait pour Sirius, ni pour personne. Et aujourd'hui, parce que c'était Noël et que son moral était au plus bas, il se permettait de revenir vers lui. Il se sentait tellement pitoyable. Il se sentait triste et faible parce que malgré cette guerre sans merci qu'ils se livraient tout deux, son frère lui manquait, énormément et il n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Il laissait la haine le contenir parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son désespoir.

- Tu as besoin de moi ? Répéta Sirius, comme sonné.

- Je déteste cette putain de fête, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre d'être seul et que tu ne sois plus là. J'en ai tout simplement assez de cette guerre, assez de faire semblant, de t'ignorer ou de te détester !

- Parce que tu crois que ça peut changer ? Après toutes ces années...

- On pourrait juste essayer... d'être ensemble.

- Ensemble, toi et moi ? Ironisa Sirius.

- Avant, ça ne semblait pas si ahurissant, tu te souviens ?

- Regulus, on était gosses. Que crois-tu ? Que passer cette journée ensemble, fêter Noël comme une vraie famille changera quelque chose entre nous ?

Il se fixèrent intensément et les yeux de l'aîné reflétaient une colère mesurée, bien moins intense que la tristesse qui transparaissait.

- Nous sommes toujours des gosses. On a le droit à notre part de bonheur comme tous les autres, comme ton Potter et le restant de ton petit groupe. Nous sommes comme tout le monde, non ?

- Pas exactement...

- C'est juste toi qui ne veut plus l'être... Je te demande un jour, un seul et minuscule jour dans ta vie entière, Sirius. Rien de plus.

Sirius fixa intensément l'épaisse couche de neige, pensif. Plus loin les oiseaux tourbillonnaient, semblant éviter les flocons, déviant leur trajectoire, planant, libre comme l'air, comme si personne ne pouvait les atteindre. Les arbres de la forêt interdite trônaient, imposants, leurs branches couvertes de poudre blanche qui les dominait malgré leur grandeur. Des hippogriffes s'élevaient puis disparaissaient soudainement, retournant dans leur chez eux. Le jeune Black réfléchissait, il n'avait pas vraiment de chez lui approprié, à part Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réellement de famille. Pourquoi, pour une fois, ne profitait-il pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre, de quoi avait-il peur ? Une journée passait tellement vite. Mais après tout, il aurait la capacité de se la remémorer, de se souvenir et peut-être serait-elle entre eux le sujet d'une trêve ? Après tout, Regulus était tout aussi innocent que lui. Seuls leurs parents étaient le fruit de cette bataille sans fin... Au fond, son petit frère prouvait aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient tort. La meilleure façon de leur tenir tête n'était-elle pas de leur désobéir ? De vivre et d'être heureux ensemble, dans leur dos ? De rire et s'amuser, encore et toujours, envers et contre tout ?

- Sirius ? Appela doucement Regulus.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le plus grand prit son cadet dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regulus, il resserra l'étreinte. Et, alors, une fois leur câlin fini, Sirius poussa son frère qui s'étala dans la neige, hilare. Il se mit ensuite à courir sans s'arrêter, se moquant de lui. Le plus jeune se releva et lui courut après, lui aplatissant de la neige sur le visage dès qu'il fut à portée de main. Sirius eut un moment d'arrêt.

- BORDEL MAIS C'EST FROID !

- C'est de la neige quoi... Se moqua Regulus.

Son grand frère le saisit par les bras, haussant un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire malicieux prenait place sur ses lèvres. Il le fit trébucher, l'allongea de force par terre et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. D'une main, il attrapa de la neige et, alors que Regulus se débattait, la lui étala sur tout le visage. Son cadet poussa un cri de surprise sous la fraîcheur. Il se figea, glacé. Sirius, toujours souriant, lui en glissa entre son tee shirt et sa peau, déclenchant un hurlement. Leur bataille continua ainsi durant de longue minutes jusqu'à ce que, complètement trempés, ils commencèrent à grelotter. Sirius aida alors son frère à se lever, lui tendant la main. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- On va rentrer se faire un bon chocolat chaud, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Comment peut-on...

- Ça, ça reste mon secret. Si tu le dévoiles, tu brises ma crédibilité auprès des Gryffondors !

Regulus sourit et se laissa entraîner par son grand frère sans réfléchir davantage. Il était tout simplement heureux de passer du temps avec lui, même s'il savait que tout avait une fin, même si ce n'était que passager, il ne devait pas y penser. Seul l'instant présent comptait. Sirius ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant un portrait représentant une poire. Là, il la chatouilla, elle se mit à rire et le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les cuisines. Le jeune Serpentard resta scotché, émerveillé. Il regarda son frère avec une certaine admiration.

- Comment tu as su ça ?

- Secret de Maraudeur ! Suis moi tu ne seras pas déçu !

Ils entrèrent et furent aussitôt accostés par une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui lançaient des bonjours joyeux, visiblement habitués à voir Sirius.

- Salut à tous, je vous présente Regulus, mon petit frère.

- Enchantés monsieur Regulus !

- Moi de même !

- Que voulez vous messieurs Black ?

- Nous aimerions avoir deux chocolats bien chauds.

- Nous vous mettons aussi des petits chocolats ?

- Avec grand plaisir !

Les elfes se mirent immédiatement au boulot, chacun voulant donner le meilleur de lui-même pour Sirius. Regulus restait toujours planté, étonné que ces elfes soient aussi invisibles tout en étant nombreux.

- Ce sont eux qui préparent nos repas et font le ménage lorsque nous dormons. Expliqua Sirius.

- Incroyable...

Une fois leur plateau prêt, ils les remercièrent durant cinq bonnes minutes et s'éclipsèrent. Regulus suivait toujours son frère, étrangement, il semblait tout connaître de l'école, c'en était assez surprenant. Il ne cessait de se demander à quel endroit il l'emmenait. Sirius passa trois fois devant la même tapisserie sous le regard inquiet de Regulus.

- Sinon ça va dans ta vie ? Tu es sur que psychologiquement y a aucun souci ?

- Tais toi tête de nœud ! Admire plutôt...

Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans une sorte de salon rouge et or. Un magnifique sapin était dressé et de faux flocons de neige tombait délicatement sur le sol, disparaissant aussitôt. Regulus sourit, il s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que son frère prenait place dans le second. Il avait posé le plateau sur la table basse. Un air de musique résonnait doucement dans la pièce et un feu crépitait dans la cheminée.

- Aaaaaaah on aurait pas pu être mieux ! S'exclama Sirius en buvant son chocolat.

Regulus prit une gorgée et s'essuya la bouche lorsqu'il entendit l'éclat de rire de son frère. La mousse du chocolat lui avait fait une petite barbe. Silencieux, ils trempèrent les petits chocolats et se régalèrent, réchauffés. Sirius commença alors à raconter ses milles et une aventures dans ce château, depuis sa première année jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lui révélant l'existence d'une carte spécial que lui et ses amis avaient crées : La carte du maraudeur. Le cadet était émerveillé par toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, et par leurs inventions aussi spectaculaires que drôles. Durant des heures et des heures, leurs rires résonnèrent, ils s'écoutèrent, discutèrent, comme deux jeunes retombé en enfance. Comme deux garçons heureux. Ils affichaient le portrait d'une véritable famille.

- Et McGo t'avait cru ? Demanda Regulus.

- Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je pourrais être acteur !

Son petit frère éclata littéralement de rire.

- En faisant accuser les autres de tes méfaits ?

- Évidemment ! C'est un bon début, non ?

- Très bon.

Minuit sonna à l'horloge. Ils échangèrent un regard intense. Même si c'était les vacances, il ne fallait pas abuser de la gentillesse des professeurs. Comment pouvaient-ils se quitter ? Se serrer fort et se dire au revoir ? Rester encore, braver les interdits et continuer jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? Non, Regulus, lui, n'était pas comme ça. Il avait eu sa journée, c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était son plus beau Noël. Et il était sur que, pour son frère aussi ça avait été le meilleur. Sirius poussa un long et profond soupir, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau.

- Je n'aime pas les adieux. Alors on va faire simple. D'accord ?

Regulus acquiesça doucement, totalement d'accord, même si, il avait milles et une chose à dire, milles mots qui n'avait pas franchit sa bouche. Son grand frère se leva et il s'avança vers lui, il se pencha et le serra doucement contre son cœur.

- Joyeux Noël petit frère. Souffla t-il au creux de son oreille.

- A toi aussi, Sirius... Répondit Regulus, resserrant leur étreinte.

L'aîné se détacha doucement, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte, il leva la main, toujours sans se retourner. **« Et merci pour ton cadeau... »** Souffla t-il avant de quitter la pièce pour de bon. Regulus resta un moment assis à fixer la porte. Peut-être allait-il revenir ? Peut-être qu'après tout une journée était bien trop courte ? Mais Sirius ne revint pas. Alors, de longues minutes plus tard, il sortit à son tour et retourna dans sa salle commune, le cœur léger.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Regulus se réveilla, il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il ressassait sans cesse le moment partagé avec son grand frère. Peut-être avait-ce été un rêve ? Peut-être qu'il était bien trop imaginatif ? Il avait tellement espéré que ça se réalise un jour, peut-être que son espoir était allé très loin ? Qui sait ? Il eut l'impression alors d'entendre un bruit, ce même bruit qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il tourna doucement la tête et aperçut le hibou de Sirius. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il sauta du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, détachant rapidement la lettre de la patte d'Arod. Il renversa l'enveloppe sur son lit. Une lettre en tomba ainsi qu'un petit paquet cadeau.

**« Joyeux Noël quand même... **

**Sirius Triton Black » **

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il tourna la lettre et aperçut de nouveau l'écriture penchée de son grand frère.

_**Regulus,**_

_**Je me suis dit qu'une deuxième licorne était préférable, pour éviter que je ne te fasse à nouveau bouffer le tapis du salon et que tu pleures avant de me frapper avec la plus lourde encyclopédie de la bibliothèque. « Je déteste cette putain de fête, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre d'être seul et que tu ne sois plus là. J'en ai tout simplement assez de cette guerre, assez de faire semblant, de t'ignorer ou de te détester ! »**_

_**Je te demande plusieurs jours, plusieurs rares et minuscules jours dans ta vie entière, Regulus. Rien de plus...**_

_**Cap ou pas cap ?**_

_**Sirius.**_

…

_**Sirius,**_

_**Le tapis était mauvais et avoue que j'ai sérieusement déconnecté tes neurones avec cette encyclopédie, je ne pensais pas avoir fait autant de dommages mais tu gardes encore aujourd'hui des séquelles...**_

_**CAP !**_

_**Reg.**_


End file.
